Lip Service
by Hazlenuts23
Summary: Lauren Sadie jo lexy and Tess in my own version of what happened after s2 ep6 I don't own any characters please review first one


Lauren leaving Jo

Lauren's point of view

I was laying in bed waiting for Jo to come it took a while for her to come but she came up. She looked tense annoyed and other emotions. She climbed into bed and turned to me and said "I love you" I didn't say anything because my heart skipped a beat knowing what I had done wrong.

My phone kept going off Jo said "who is texting you at this late at night"? I replied "it's just work, no need to worry". She rolled over kissed me good night.

This made my stomach turn even more I looked at my phone it was Sadie fuck this girl was amazing and we have the most amazing sex the kiss the touch and the last time we met was the best.

We were in town and we decided to go into a sex shop they had some very saucy outfits and if you never had sex in a changing room do it because with Sadie it was amazing she knew all the places teasing me slipping her fingers in and out so smoothly she made me go in and out of paradise I kiss back.

It felt so wrong but so right then Jo texted me saying can you pick up some wine for our dinner party please be there in 10 x.

Oh fuck are you kidding me I completely forgot about the dinner party Jo's friend was coming round Tina they have been seeing a lot of each other recently Sadie said "what the fuck Lauren"? I replied "I'm sorry I've got to go" I left Sadie standing there

I got in and Tina was already there we walked passed each other kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen Jo said "did you get the wine"? I nodded in reply.

We sat down Jo and Tina were in deep conversation I sat there my phone went off it was Sadie. Jo looked up and said "are you ok who wants you"? I just said "work" I ignored Sadie. I then heard my phone go a few more times she looked up and asked the same I said I have to take this her face was in disgust then I rushed out of the room it was sadie are you coming out or am I coming in. I opened the door and she was standing there look hot however I shouted at her "what the fuck are you doing here back off from me and my wife" I then went back inside and Tina and Jo at It on the dining room table.

I shouted at Jo "who the fuck do you think you are"? They stared at me Jo in orgasm after bliss . I picked up my stuff and walked out and texted Sadie I'm so sorry I said those horrible stuff to you I'm outside I've left Jo.

Sadie's point if view

I was laying in bed Tess was moaning about something probably Lexie she fancied her you could easily tell and a slam of the door and went to bed I was laying in the dark thinking about Lauren I met her at a job interview she was hot I knew that when I first met her we started talking / shagging and  
Tomorrow we were going to meet and be a proper couple.

Tomorrow came I met Lauren at the same place expecting a kiss on the check but got a full on snog I pulled back in question she said to me "did you not like that" I replied "just a little shocked" we went into a sex shop around the corner I picked and out fit for Lauren she done the same for me we went into a changing room the women stared at us I just gave her a look and went in together we got changed into the very sexy outfits then I whispered to her "shall we do it in their clothes"? She nodded in reply I went in for the kiss the taste of her cherry Chapstick then things got more serious as per normal then she pulled back I looked at her and said "what the fuck Lauren"? She said "I'm sorry I've got to go". She left me standing there.

Tess was asking me questions which I was deliberately ignoring them and not answering funny it seems a lot like Frankie girl wants girl can't get. Maybe I'm turning into Frankie doesn't seem to bad I text Lauren saying hey babe how are you hope the dinner party is a bore come and and meet me now try and escape x. Then after half an hour I kept texting then got really pissed off and walked out without a look at Tess then stood outside Lauren's I texted her say am I coming in or are you coming out she then yelled at me saying" back off me and my wife"! I then left and broke into jo's shop she was a bitch any way. I was on my way home and saw Lexie coming out of Sam's place I carried on I got inside and saw I had three texts one from Lexie one from Tess and one from Lauren I was shocked I read the text then went to meet her I knew this was the start.

Lauren's point of view

Sadie came as quick as she could "can I kip at yours got chucked out" Sadie nodded and we walked hand in hand it was amazing I knew I could be that girl everyone was telling me I should be and not be something I'm not and this was the start

I met Tess she seemed nice she offered me a beer then went into Sadies room I stood there and thought what the fuck it was so untidy its crazy I'm a neat freak. Sadie said "sorry it's not much but it's a room and sorry about the mess" I laughed trying to not freak out Sadie noticed I was tense she said "are you ok" I nodded in reply

we curled up in bed and I fell asleep on Sadie this was the start of something new and great. I woke up and I had four texts one from work one from Tina one from mum and one from Jo. Loads was going through my mind why has my mum texted me work I can deal with later and Tina I texted her delete my number and fuck off out of my life. Then Jo I didn't reply and Sadie came back in the room I hid my phone. She said "good morning" and kissed me on the lips then I kissed back with more passion morning sex is the best especially with Sadie. I love her and can't think of anything more special to spend the rest of my life I don't think I can make the same mistake twice.

Jo found out where I was and she said can we meet for coffee I showed Sadie the text I was expecting a no but I was shocked when she said yes I wondered what game Sadie was playing. I texted Jo saying of cause Sadie came with me Jo looked shocked Sadie sat down first there was not a spare chair so I sat down on Sadie's lap. Jo said shall I get the coffee and she did Sadie whispered in my ear "I'm going to finger you so hard while she speaks try not to give anything away"! I giggled and then i knew what game she was playing Jo sat down and started talking it was only me and Jo that had drinks Sadie had other plans.

Sadie slipped her hand into my trousers and started tempting me I felt her go from my back to my front she had the softest touch Jo was banging on and I was listening trying not to focus on Sadie like we had planned Sadie was getting a bit rough. Jo was telling me how she fucked up and how she was sorry for what happened with Tina Sadie started rubbing my clit this was killing me I just wanted to kiss her back but this wasn't part of the plan Jo said "do you want another coffee" I nodded and she asked Sadie but she said no. Jo's back was to us and so Sadie said turn around which I did she removed hands and then she said kiss me while she is not looking let me fiddle with your tits" so I allowed her Jo was busy looking over Sadie was teasing playing I kissed her she said lets go to the toilets and we did Jo was chatting up someone and was totally oblivious.

We went into the toilets we went into a cubicle and she told me to sit down at which I agreed to we kissed she told me to remove my bra which I did she was playing with my nipples having them in between her teeth and one hand down my trousers her hand slipped up her whole hand can fit in and started spreading her fingers apart oh my fucking god this was amazing. We heard Jo come into the toilets Sadie removed her hands but still continued to play we went out I told her to stop we went out sat back down Jo said look I love you so much I feel so much love for you do you love me or are you going to stay with Sadie?

Well as I thought there was not that much competition between Jo and Sadie. I said to Jo look I'm sorry I'm staying with Sadie and going to be getting a divorce.

Jo's heart look crushed. But i then had a second thought what happen if Sadie does the same to me I had this fear that this may happen we walked back home hand in hand thinking Sadie looked at me and said are you ok? I didn't reply Sadie looked at me Lauren tell me what's up and I had to say what was on my mind you ain't going to meet another girl and fuck me over are you?

Sadie looked at me in question and was like hell no so that relived my mind.

Frankie's return

We woke up and Sadie is still lying in bed i got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Tess was looking for her script life was going great I was ready to go to work lexy and Tess were together lexy was in the shower and Sadie well fucking typical was still in bed the door bell went I opened the door to a girl/guy I could not tell she wore a black beanie hat a leather jacket jeans and scruffy trainers. Don't mean to be rude who are you? tess was in the landing she shout Frankie what the fuck why you here? Came back to see how you was coping. And who is this hot chick standing in the doorway tess said Sadies girl friend Lauren. Frankie strolled in put her bag down with a fud lexy came out the shower oh shit didn't realise we had company lexy looked up what the fuck Frankie lexy was in her towel tess said Frankie go into the living room babe she was referring to lexy go and put some clothes on she went into the bedroom.

Frankies point of views

I got evicted from the flat in New York it wasn't my fault I bought this girl home a proper fit one and the shitty neighbours complained about the noise as well as us doing coke and all these other drugs and then I got kicked out of my flat and then I decided I had enough and moved back to Glasgow which i didn't quite understand why I was going back I had no one in Glasgow and no one over in New York I was a bit stuck then I remembered why I was going back it was to see tess maybe she would want me since no one else would so I got the first plane to Scotland this is as much as my home as their's I arrived in Glasgow it was weird being back it was almost great to be back I walked to what was my old flat and rang the doorbell and it wasn't Tess that opened the door it was a fairly tall women not as tall as me she said to me don't mean to be rude but who are you before I could answer Tess saw me Frankie what the fuck are you doing here? I replied the cool casual way off speaking came back to see how you was coping and me referring to the tall women and who is this hot chick standing in the door way Tess looked shocked oh Lauren Sadie's girlfriend Tess allowed me in I strolled in still felt like home put my bag down with a fud Lexie came out of the shower and looked at me oh shit sorry didn't realise we had company.

Tess said to Lexie go and put some clothes on babe. Frankie she referred to me what the fuck you doing here she said for me to go to the living room at which I did this was weird and Sadie got up out of her bed and looked at me Frankie what the hell? why are you here? She looked at me with pure hatred.

Sadie's point of view

I was asleep when she arrived I could not use her proper name with the pure hatred I had for her was unbelievable how she fucked me over to get with cat then wanting me back i was happy with Lauren and something like Frankie will fuck us up Lauren knew Frankie's past with me and it wasn't happening again I know what could happen if it ended badly and if this happened Frankie was the only one that could fuck it up.

We sat down in the living room I sat down with Lauren and Tess sat down with Lexie once she was decent Frankie had a lot of explaining to do.

Tess's point of view

It started on Saturday night  
style=""font-family:" ".sfuitext";="" font-size:="" 17pt;"=""which was weird nothing good happens to me Sadie was out and I was pacing up and down. I then heard the door bell ring. Sadie bought home another girl I rolled my eyes Sadie introduced me to Lauren I was a bit confused Sadie never introduces me to  
any of her hit and runs which made it seem even more strange so I didn't think nothing much of it then walked off the doorbell rang again I got hopeful I opened the door it was Lexie I looked confused trying to look cool there was an awkward silence  
that fell between us as I really liked her and then she ups and goes from the theatre. Lexie what's going on do you like me or not because seriously your fucking with my head


End file.
